Tutoring
by shaeldryn
Summary: There was a reason why Eragon had never told Murtagh about his assignment. But now he wished he had done so weeks ago. EraMur ONESHOT. AU. M for Slash/Lime


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eragon, all characters belong to C. Paolini.

**Warning:** This is a slash story and they are getting intimate. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Author's Note: **I don't know what this is… My muse kissed me while I was preparing a presentation about the Worldbank. As always, the story took over quickly and almost wrote itself. Yet another fic with the main purpose of me having fun :)

This is my first AU story and Eragon and Murtagh are not brothers, as I did not feel like going into the whole issue at the moment. After Shattered I just had the urge to write something light, humorous and with sexual interaction. It turned out a bit longer than expected, 'cause I can't just leave out all background information.

I might actually write a second chapter or epilogue for this one day, as I do understand the end to be some sort of "sexual cliffie."

* * *

**Tutoring**

* * *

Murtagh put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "What's troubling you, Era?"

Eragon looked up and stared around in wonder, first at the older male, then at the bookshelves surrounding their table. Having realized that he had not just had a bad dream, he let his head drop down until it connected with the keyboard of his notebook. Or rather, Murtagh's notebook. "This stupid essay is."

"Maybe, but please leave my notebook out of it. I kind of need it myself at times."

"Don't worry," Eragon mumbled, eyes closed. "My head's empty right now, so it must be light as a feather. I won't hurt your precious darling."

"Nah, the only way you could hurt my darling would be if you ran against a wall… or fell off your chair awkwardly… or if there was a cup of hot coffee around…" Murtagh's eyes glimmered and he watched how Eragon's head shot up.

"Not. Funny. Not at all." The younger teen stared angrily at Murtagh until the corners of his mouth began to twitch upwards. "Really, can't you just forget it?"

"Never!" Murtagh folded his hands on his stomach and stretched his legs under the table. "After all, it almost turned you into a future permanent bottom…"

Eragon grabbed a scrunched up paper and threw it at the mischievous grin forming on Murtagh's face. "You're exaggerating. All it did was stain my favourite jeans."

Murtagh ignored the paper ball and threw his head back, now laughing in earnest. The first shushing noises from other people in the library could be heard and he tried to stop. "You squeaked like a little girl, Era – don't forget I have your mom as a witness for that – and that night you said that-"

"I know perfectly well what I said," Eragon interrupted grumpily, "apparently you did not get the joke. And I only yelled out of surprise, I do not squeak!" Tipping over the steaming hot coffee at his mother's breakfast table had been foolish enough. Having the whole liquid jump onto the most delicate parts of his body had been typically Eragon.

"Yeah, I knew you were joking, of course. No one has died of hot coffee yet, no man, no cock, you name it." Provoking Eragon was so much fun, and it always worked best when implying that he had done anything feminine or that something was not right with his manhood.

Eragon dropped his head back on the keyboard and decided to ignore the teasing.

Flinching at the protesting sound of his notebook, Murtagh realized the time for appeasement had come. "You haven't told me yet about that essay problem of yours. I wouldn't mind helping you out." He knew that this mysterious essay had by now caused the other more than one headache.

Eragon sighed. "I kind of want to do it on my own. You already helped me with history the other month and math the month before that." It had been during the long study hours with the former honours student that Eragon had finally dared to hint at his feelings. And Murtagh had just smiled, written down the derivation he had wanted to explain and asked why Eragon thought that he was still hanging around with a high school student all the time, although he had now started college.

"You didn't even mention the English essay I wrote for you back when you were a freshman. I'm disappointed." Murtagh was again teasing, sensing some embarrassment lying just underneath the surface and determined to find out about it. "C'mon, it's just that I always happen to have done the same exact stuff two years earlier, there's nothing wrong with me helping you. It's not like I'm sacrificing much time for it."

"I know." Eragon looked up. "It's just that nowadays we're uneven, you not having to turn in my art anymore. And besides, _this_ you have not done before." He closed the notebook and pulled up his legs, trying to sit cross-legged on the chair.

"It's not my fault that school and art classes are over for me… But you could consider us going out to be some sort of compensation," Murtagh proposed innocently, not believing his eyes when he saw that Eragon actually considered it.

The younger one stared into the distance and then nodded slightly. "I guess you could say-"

"Shut up!" Murtagh threw the paper ball. "You should know me better. We've been friends now for… I 'm not sure… must be about twelve years. And going out for a while, too."

"Not true. Your math is wrong there. I hated it when you stole that little red bike of mine. That was _not_ the start of our friendship!"

"What? You left it out on the street right the first day you moved into my neighbourhood. That was an invitation, and I only borrowed it anyway. And you _did_ like the chocolate we shared later." Murtagh pointed out.

"You took advantage of me being a tiny, naïve four-year old who would not have recognized a bribe if it had been written on it in bold letters." Yet Eragon could not refrain from smiling at the memory, that day had been the start of something great. "The chocolate was good, though… Nougat," he added as an afterthought.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're still naïve and tiny…"

"Murtagh!"

"Okay, okay, I'll quit bugging you - for now." Murtagh was watching the youth in front of him fondly. In spite of what he was saying ever so much, Eragon was not tiny nor in any way feminine. He was an athlete – by nature, not by training – with beautifully toned muscles, almost always tanned and completing the picture were fair hair and blue eyes. And although Eragon was still a virgin, they were close enough for the older one to know that his jokes were only that: jokes. Eragon was rather blessed with his genes. "Now what class is this essay for, can you at least tell me that?"

Eragon scratched his head for a moment and considered whether to answer or not. Eventually he decided on a course of action. "Biology."

"My favourite!" Murtagh exclaimed and put his elbows on the table, thereby noticeably reducing the distance between the two. He folded his hands. "And just what about biology is so bad that you couldn't tell neither your mom nor me although it's bothering you so much?"

"I guess you won't leave me alone with this anymore, will you?" When Murtagh shook his head, Eragon continued. "Well, the problem is the topic… we're doing that sex education stuff at the moment."

"Oh," Murtagh grinned, "this is getting interesting."

"I thought you'd think that. We have this new teacher, Mrs. Ann Gela, do you know her?"

"No, but it's only sex ed, after all. Can't be that embarrassing. Didn't Selena teach you the facts of life when you were quite young still?" Yet it had been somewhat superfluous, Murtagh added silently. Eragon had come out a few years ago, in fact very early, accidentally at the exact same time as Murtagh had. And they both had been utterly disappointed in their first relationships, which had then in turn intensified _their_ relationship, changing them from childhood neighbours and playmates to close friends and ultimately to what they were now. However, another consequence was that Eragon had never been with a guy again, whereas Murtagh had not missed a single chance of being with someone or simply hook up.

"True, but that lady is different. Considers herself very progressive. She introduced the whole topic by saying something like," Eragon disguised his voice, "'_I know you're all old enough to understand what's going on between a man and a woman, so we will focus on other topics, those that society often keeps quiet about, because you never know what might happen.'_" He cleared his throat and then joined in Murtagh's soft laughter. "It's true, she's got a voice like that. High-pitched. Very strange."

"Sounds cool, though, she probably caught everyone's attention, right?"

"Yep, and she _is_ actually cool, too. Just sometimes a bit too… I don't know. We're approaching the subject through essays and little presentations. She had this long list of topics, and everyone had to pick one."

Murtagh took a sip from his bottle of water and fought hard to mask his curiosity. "What did you pick?"

Some heat was rising in Eragon's cheeks and he avoided looking at the older one. "I'm not telling yet. Patience."

"You can't be serious! You've finally started to talk about this… You can't stop now!"

"Calm down, Murtagh. I'll tell you. I only want you to get the broader picture first. So, what we're talking about here are topics such as…. sexual diseases, how virility pills work in your body, differences in what we do compared to people in other countries-"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know exactly what that is about, but I guess I'll learn once the whole thing is due."

"Make sure to tell me," Murtagh instructed, "I really want to know and I don't have the money to travel at the moment."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Hey! Remember that I'm sitting right here with you. I don't want to hear that. But I haven't finished yet." He had raised his voice a little, drowning whatever response or apology Murtagh had tried to come up with. "There's also sexual abuse, possible effects drugs may have on your sexual performance-"

"Hold on." Murtagh had to laugh again. "She's not only informing you guys on the real life sex thing, but also on drugs? How cool is that?"

"It's not cool. Drugs are bad, Murtagh. It's only that she wants to cover all there is… and I think she was mainly talking about alcohol anyways." Eragon did not even notice that now he was defending the woman he had criticised only minutes before.

"Of course they're bad. Stop using every little thing I say as an excuse to not talk about your topic."

Eragon chuckled, ignoring the unfriendly glance of an elderly man a few desks away from them. "You're right, okay…," he breathed in deeply once and started to speak. Or rather, he opened his mouth, but then no sound came out.

"... Yes?" Murtagh could only shake his head.

Eragon waved him closer and when their heads nearly touched over the table he whispered: "Homosexual sex." Then he leaned back quickly again, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. He would have failed miserably, though, if anyone had looked at him, because his head was red as a tomato.

Murtagh stayed where he was, eyes fixed on Eragon, face blank. "Wow… "

"It's not like-" Eragon interrupted himself and dropped his voice another time, wanting to make absolutely sure that no one could hear them. "It was one of the topics on her list, see? And it is two assignments in one, of course. One dealing with women, one with men. I picked the guys."

"No way, Era. I wouldn't have guessed that. What a surprise!" Could anyone possibly be as cute as Eragon?

"Stop making fun of me!" Eragon was desperate. It had not been for no reason why he had not told Murtagh yet.

In one swift motion Murtagh left his chair and came to stand behind Eragon. He embraced him from behind, kissed his cheek and then rested his head on the blond's. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But you're making such a fuzz about… nothing. It makes you so loveable, Era, yet it's also funny as hell."

Eragon contemplated that for a moment. "Perhaps you're right. I can imagine it being funny if someone else had to do it. But with this topic, Mrs. Gela doesn't only want us to go into the emotional parts of it – as it's kind of the same as with heteros, right? – she actually wants us to explore the sexual act itself." He turned an embarrassed shade of red. "She does in fact require us to… describe it in detail. She says that as everybody knows what's happening between a boy and a girl, we should also be aware of the things that… well, you can guess. And I just thought that maybe it was a good topic for me. You know how little I know."

Murtagh pulled at Eragon's chair until after some loud screeching and scratching the youth faced him once more. He placed his hands on both sides of Eragon's face, gently caressing it with his thumbs. "Why do I get the feeling that you're defending your choice here? Nothing is wrong with your topic, Era, nor you, for that matter. But if you feel so 'uneducated', why don't you just ask me? I'll answer as best as I can."

"Because it makes me feel stupid." Eragon bit his lower lip.

"Not that again!" Murtagh sighed. "Leave those thoughts alone. I've been blind for so many years, I don't mind waiting now that I finally found what I've been looking for."

"Still-"

"No. No objections. So what's your problem with the essay?"

Eragon freed himself from Murtagh's hands and reached over, grabbing some note sheets from the table. "Well, I've found all kinds of informative websites, but the truth is," he looked quite uncomfortable, "sometimes I understand very little. We're supposed to phrase it all in our own words and make it comprehensive."

"What don't you understand?" Murtagh, still crouched on the floor, tried unsuccessfully to catch a glimpse of the note sheets and lost his balance in the process. He hit the ground for a split second before jumping to his feed and leaning against the table. He grimaced at the blond who giggled helplessly.

"Mostly the names of… things." Eragon answered with shoulders still trembling. He scanned over the paper, making a small show of it while holding it at an angle that Murtagh could not see anything. Eventually he turned serious again. "Here. _Epididymis. _I have no idea what that is and therefore I have also no idea if it is of any importance."

"Hmm," Murtagh rubbed his face with both hands, "Great. I have no idea what that could be, either." He sent Eragon a helpless smile. "Here I am, presenting myself as a know-it-all… Have you tried finding sites that explain stuff differently?"

"Yeah, but they're mostly slang or at least very colloquial." Eragon shrugged his shoulders. "But it is for my biology class, after all, so I have to use some technical terms. I have just no idea how to match it all up."

"Listen, I got an idea." Murtagh turned away from Eragon and started to stuff the books, pens, and papers on the table into his bag. "Epidiwhatever I've never heard, but as I'm familiar with the act, I should be able to figure out most of those things – or at least not have much difficulties understanding the explanations."

"And you're packing up, because…?"

Murtagh grinned. "Well, it is all quite explicit, isn't it? I don't know about you, but I'd rather do the research somewhere in private."

"Oh." Suddenly Eragon was all eager to leave as well and grabbed the encyclopaedia he had read in, brought it back to the shelf where it belonged and met Murtagh in the entrance hall. He took his jacket and backpack from his boyfriend and prepared for the onslaught of rain outside.

"Your place or mine?" Murtagh threw Eragon a quizzical glance. In truth it was more a question of homely cosiness or a big, bare room.

"Hmm, I wouldn't care if it wasn't for the good chance of mom cooking us something if we go to my place…" Eragon waved his cell invitingly.

"Call her! Pasta, please."

Eragon grinned and gave Murtagh a quick kiss on the lips, meanwhile dialling the number without looking at his phone.

* * *

Selena took another bite of the lasagne on her plate and congratulated herself silently. The dish had turned out really well tonight und would easily fill her stomach in the upcoming hours of her night shift in the hospital. Yet she was not so sure if it explained the two boys, who shared the table with her, gulping down their second servings so quickly. They acted like starved animals on the run, especially with the blond and dark mane still wet from the rain outside, and had not even time to complain about teachers or professors or tease each other. "Is it any good?" she asked with raised eyebrows, looking from one to the other.

"Delicious, Selena," Murtagh mumbled in between two bites, supported by Eragon who was nodding frantically.

"You want some more to drink?" Selena pointed to the empty bottle of water in front of her.

"I'm getting it, mom. Stay where you are!" Eragon put down his fork and hurried to the kitchen.

Selena shook her head and turned to her former neighbour. "You_ do_ have stuff in your fridge at home, don't you, hon?" Murtagh had moved out of his father's house right after graduation – although the college was not far – and had rented himself a small, one-room apartment. Ever since then Selena had been worried whether he was able to look after himself properly. True, he had managed a lifetime being neglected, yet her instincts were not turned off so easily.

Murtagh stopped chewing, looked at her and then swallowed whatever he still had in his mouth in one bit. He smiled apologetically and cleared his throat. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry that we're rushing. Dinner is great, really."

Eragon returned and placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table. "When do you have to leave, mom?" He sat down again and finished the last bit of his meal.

"In about half an hour, could you do the dishes later?"

"Sure. And Murtagh is spending the night, okay?"

Selena did not answer right away and so very soon both males were looking at her until the silence got laden. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." She braced herself for what was sure to come.

"Mom?" Eragon's voice was a pitch higher than usual and he sounded incredulous.

"What's wrong, Selena?" Murtagh asked at the same time, his brows furrowed.

"Well," she folded her hands on the table and looked at the tablecloth for a moment. "I've talked to a friend this morning – Julie from work, you know her, right?" she asked Eragon. When he nodded she continued. "She got me thinking. Perhaps it is not so good if you," she looked at Murtagh, "spend so many nights here. You don't have to put up with that… father… of yours anymore."

Eragon jumped up, as always coming up with the worst guess possible. "You don't want us to go out!" He started pacing up and down, rushing a hand though his hair and watching Murtagh with wide eyes.

Murtagh just sat stark and stiff on his chair, eyes darting back and forth between his boyfriend and Selena.

"No, dear, no!" Selena reached out for her son but was ignored. "Sit down, please. Let's talk about this like adults." She breathed in deeply once. "I never realised it until I saw it, yet you two belong together. I remember that horrible guy you were with at first and so it's even more obvious." She noticed that she was able to calm the two, seeing their faces relax. "No, I like seeing you two together. You've been the greatest friends and this has kind of come as the next logical step. But you _are_ in a certain age and-"

"Mom!" Eragon could not believe his ears. Why now?

"Selena," Murtagh's low voice cut in and he laid one of his hands on top of the woman's. "You are aware that I've spent almost one third of the nights of my life in your home? In Eragon's room? And ever since we got tired of dragging the extra mattress through the house, I've been in his bed with him?" He could not help but grin. "This is kind of… confusing right now."

"I know." Selena sighed. "This must seem ridiculous, right?" Both nodded. "It's just that… I've realized that maybe there are some things that have to change now."

"We've been going out for two and a half months, mom," Eragon pointed out, "and Murtagh has slept here often the past couple of weeks." He exchanged a long look with his boyfriend and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Yes, Eragon, I know. I'm sorry. I should have stopped that right away."

Murtagh snorted. "Uhm, we did not quite tell you right away…"

Selena tried to send him an annoyed glance but failed and instead laughed quietly. "Parents are never the ones to be told first, I know; I at least didn't tell them. But there are a few things that I'm worried about…"

Eragon blushed crimson and stared at a picture on the wall of the dining room. "We… we are not… I'm a virgin, mom." He looked at Murtagh and to his surprise he saw a shade of pink there as well. The older one busied himself folding and refolding his napkin.

"Oh," was all Selena managed to say that moment.

Eragon's confession had caught everyone off guard, most of all himself.

Murtagh regained his countenance the fastest. He smirked at Selena. "C'mon, Sel, it's not like anyone of us could get pregnant… Ouch!" He glared at Eragon who had kicked him.

Against her will, Selena had to laugh again. "This is not funny, Murtagh. Don't use your homosexuality as an argument against me being a protective mother!"

Eragon had overcome his embarrassment and decided to change to an offensive tactic as well. "You always, _always_, say that what's most important in life is that we're happy. You already said that back when we were kids and you got us those Spiderman toys-"

"The action figures?" Murtagh interrupted. "Those whose arms we broke when we made them wrestle?"

"Yeah," Eragon giggled, "although it was more you who made them wrestle. But this is totally besides this point." He got up and walked the two steps to his mother's chair, crouching next to it and taking one of her hands. "Mom. Murtagh and I …we love each other. I have told you, and I know you can feel it, too."

Selena's shoulders dropped down and she smiled at her son, quite moved by his open declaration of love.

"We will never, never ever, do anything that will hurt the other. Please believe me." Eragon knew he had a certain puppy-eyed quality about him and for the first time tried to use it on purpose. "I do not really understand this problem that you're creating right now, but in truth, there is none." He saw he almost had her convinced.

"And if there was," Murtagh cut in once again, smirking, "we would just go to my place, because we can kind of do whatever we like there."

"Murtagh!" Eragon and Selena cried out in unison.

The addressee raised both hands in the air in mock surrender. "Okay, all right, you two are not in the mood for a little joke right now, I can tell. I'll do the chores." With a grin he got up, gathered the dishes and made his way to the kitchen where he could be heard to put them in the sink.

Mother and son exchanged a long look.

"Please, mom, just tell Julie not to worry and to mind her own business. This is not even you that is thinking and arguing. Because you know me, and you know Murtagh, and you know nothing bad will come out of this."

"My Eragon." Selena sighed, then leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead. "Whether you guys are right or wrong here, I'm not sure, but you _have_ won the argument. He can stay. And maybe I have to get used to my son growing up, he?" She pinched his cheek.

Eragon nodded forcefully and squeezed her hands. "As long as I'm with him, you won't have to worry about me. I promise. But… you're going to be terribly late, aren't you?"

Selena's eyes darted to her watch and she jumped up. "Oh dear, oh dear." She smiled at her son once more and then rushed out of the room to where her shoes and cloak were waiting. Eragon heard her mutter another "oh dear" on the way.

* * *

Murtagh closed the door behind him and followed Eragon to the sapphire blue couch on one side of his room. Eragon's place was mostly a mix of blues and white and the dark brown of mahogany furniture, currently lit by two dimmed floor lamps and several candles. If anything about Eragon was feminine, it was his taste for lightning his room.

The blond slumped down on the soft leather and threw his arms above his head. "What a day!"

"Yeah." Murtagh sat next to him, further away than usual, more occupied by the events than he was aware of. "I didn't think Selena would raise the topic. I had expected her to say something back when it all started, but now…"

"Nah," Eragon moved closer to Murtagh, wanting the older one's attention. "This was just her friend saying something stupid. I do in fact think that we've settled the thing once and for all tonight. You know she's that type of person." He grinned. "And she's also the type that's not home right now…" He flipped over and got on his knees, his face now only inches from Murtagh.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's great to have the house for ourselves tonight. As for the other issue… I would like to take your word on this. Would make things easier." Murtagh stared at the younger one and then smirked. "Do you want to kiss me?" When Eragon only contined to grin, he had his answer. Murtagh grabbed the other's head with one hand and pulled him close, making full contact with his mouth.

Eragon moaned into the kiss and settled himself on top of Murtagh, pinning him down. When their tongues made contact, he ground their hips together. Thinking about it, they had not made out all day, completely busy with other things the whole time. Eragon could hardly believe it.

Murtagh felt the tension in the air as well and let his hands wander down Eragon's back, roaming up and down, tracing every muscle. He had indeed missed his boy. And said person seemed to be very eager, as his hands found their way underneath Murtagh's dark button up shirt, tugging urgently at the t-shirt which next blocked his way and finally stroking his stomach.

When Eragon's hands reached Murtagh's nipples, the latter stopped him and pushed him a few inches away. Eragon felt slightly uncomfortable when he saw Murtagh scrutinizing him.

"For someone so intended on not wanting to have sex yet, you're quite determined, Era." Murtagh smiled up at his boyfriend. "Have I missed something? Are you perhaps changing your policy?" A mix of hope and playfulness showed in his eyes.

"I don't know." Eragon grinned back. "But some of the stuff I've read so far on my topic – at least the parts that I understood – was kind of… hot. I could not stop imagining the two of us doing several of those things." He felt a bit light-headed being so daring.

Murtagh stared at the miracle happening in front of his eyes. "I love that Mrs. Ann Gela."

Eragon chuckled. "I'm not sure yet if I like her for this assignment or not, but I sure love the look on your face." He turned pensive. "Speaking of it… I really need to get at least the research done today. I almost forgot."

Murtagh pulled him close for a short kiss once more, not being met with any resistance. "You're right. That's what I came here for, after all." He got up and walked over to his backpack, got out his notebook and settled himself on Eragon's bed. "May I finally look at those note sheets?"

Eragon snorted and walked over to grab his biology folder from a shelf. "Please do me the favour and don't laugh. Most of what I've written so far is really weird, I think." He came to sit next to the bed and watched Murtagh, who was staring at the boot screen.

"I won't." Murtagh looked at the younger one at his side. "I must admit that I might not even have picked this topic. Having sex is one thing, writing about it and turning that in is quite a different matter. You're brave, Era!"

"Foolish," the younger one corrected.

"Interested maybe?" Murtagh's eyes were twinkling. "Why don't you sit here with me and we start surfing around?" He slid over a bit, creating a free spot directly in front of the notebook.

Eragon followed the request readily. He crawled on the bed, handed Murtagh his slips of paper and opened a web browser. Suddenly he was embraced from behind, which caused him to purr in surprise. "Mhmm, I like this. But you can't see anything now, can you?"

Murtagh rested his head on Eragon's shoulder. "I can see just fine. Unless you don't want me so close, I intend to stay this way."

"Deal!"

However, about half an hour later they had long separated, sitting in between all the pages Eragon had just printed out.

Murtagh grabbed a little stack and laid back, head resting comfortably on the pillows, scanning the first sheet for technical terms. "Okay, so where do we start? By the way, don't you think it's a bit too dark to read? Maybe the ceiling light…?"

"No!"

"Didn't expect any other answer. Let's ruin our eyes then." Murtagh got to the second page and suddenly laughed out loud. "Nocturnal penile tumescence? Era? What's this?"

The outburst had Eragon on his guard right away. "That's what you're here for," he said cautiously and grabbed a pen to drop down notes.

Murtagh was shaking his head with a wide grin on his face. "No, we don't need this."

"What is it? _I _am going to decide if I need it or not." Eragon was ready to defend his choice of how to spend the ink of the printer.

"I happened to have seen a documentary on TV about it recently… it's what the professionals call your morning wood…"

"Oh." Eragon kneaded his lower lip.

"Or actually, 'nocturnal' refers to night, because it happens several times when you're asleep."

"Ooohhh." Eragon put down his pen.

"Very homosexual, isn't it?" Murtagh asked smugly.

Eragon grimaced. "Alright. First duffer. Very funny. Haha." He handed Murtagh more sheets. "C'mon, lots of work to do. Let's not dwell on this."

Murtagh shook his head and tried to be fair. This meant not laughing too much, which was good anyway, as lying on his back and laughing was not a comfortable combination. "Aye, aye, sir!"

"I like that attitude."

"Shut up!"

Now it was Eragon's turn to grin and he enjoyed his momentary verbal victory to the fullest. Then he remembered what they were there for and concentrated again. "Okay, so here it is all about preparation… where are the gluteal muscles on a person? Are they important?"

Murtagh pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Eragon. "Depends," he drawled playfully.

"On what?" Eragon was once again cautious. Just what had he gotten himself into?

Murtagh moved swiftly and was behind the blond in an instant. "Well," he let his right hand caress Eragon's neck, "just where," it wandered down the back, "does sex," it stopped at the buttocks, "begin for you?"

"Foreplay?" Eragon guessed boldly.

"Mhmm." Murtagh squeezed lightly, making Eragon mewl and jump out of surprise. "_That_ are your gluteal muscles, Era. And I like them."

Eragon had goose bumps on every possible patch of skin and his body screamed to push against Murtagh's hand, yet his mind won and he managed to focus, ignoring the strong hand on his behind. "Next…," he scanned through another page. "Here. Some process where your… wait… corpora cavernosa begin to swell, it says that the blood of your -" His body suddenly froze. "Murtagh! What are you doing?"

The older one had slid one hand around Eragon's waist, which then made its way to the crotch, where it slowly but deliberately began to stroke along the forming bulge. "Corpora cavernosa…" Murtagh murmured huskily, "don't they always say learning and memorizing is easier if it is connected to more than one sense?"

Eragon could not react for a few moments, closing his eyes to focus on Murtagh's touch. He realized that he had become rock hard and was very glad for the fact that the other one was behind him, not able to see his face. "They… do…" he produced after a while, "they're somewhere in there, then?"

Murtagh edged even closer to his boyfriend, pressing their hips together, making him feel that he was affected, too. "Yes, they are where the blood goes when a guy gets aroused… where our blood is hanging out right now."

"Hanging out," Eragon chuckled.

"Now that we're in the area… anything else you're unsure about?" Murtagh's voice was a slight pitch higher than usual.

"Mhm, yeah, certainly." Eragon swallowed and willed himself to pay attention, meanwhile all too aware that Murtagh was neither stopping to stroke him nor was doing anything to cover up his own erection as he often did. "External urethral orifice? Because of the urethral it sounds like it's somewhere down there…"

"Show me, please."

Eragon handed over the sheet and Murtagh let go of the buttocks to take it. "What do you even need me for? You're right."

"Where exactly…?" Eragon leaned back against Murtagh's broad chest, wanting this, wanting more.

"Ahh, I understand. Playing doctor here, are we?" Yet Murtagh complied right away, almost in love with the situation. He unbuckled Eragon's pants and pulled down the zipper. Then he slowly pushed down the jeans and his right slipped into the front opening of Eragon's boxers. He could not help but thrust his hip forward when he finally got hold of the hard cock. He caressed the length with his thumb.

Eragon arched his back and leaned his head against Murtagh's shoulder, staring at the ceiling until his cheek was ambushed by a tongue and he turned his head to fight back. "Ure-urethral something?" he asked into the kiss. He could smell the other very clearly now, the musky scent of some perfume, mixed with the sweet scent that was all Murtagh. It amplified the desire that he could feel building inside of him.

"Hmm, hm-hm," Murtagh mumbled back and his thumb became bolder, leaving the length and arriving at the head, where it began to circle the slit. "There."

Eragon gasped and a chill ran through his whole body. "Don't stop!"

"I won't," Murtagh reassured, feeling his finger get a little slippery, knowing he was doing it right.

Both the soft strokes as well as the erection that he could feel pressing against his hips from behind made every single one of Eragon's hairs stand on end. He knew he would soon lose control and fought hard, reaching for yet another page, one he had previously put aside, telling himself that the drawing going with it was embarrassing. "Anoderm?"

Murtagh paused for a second. "Sounds like some skin… show me. Ah, I see."

The temporary stop of stimulation made Eragon whimper out of reflex. The moment the sound passed his lips he tried to stifle it, but too late.

"I'm sorry," Murtagh murmured and started anew, this time applying more force.

"Where is it? Show me…please." For the first time Eragon became completely aware that he was naked from waist to thigh, the soft light colouring his skin golden. With a shrug he dismissed the awkward thoughts that were beginning to form, deciding that he could always blame Murtagh. Speaking of whom… He heard Murtagh's breathing get raspier and suddenly the hand on his hip began to move.

Murtagh found it very hard to focus. He had long closed his eyes, listening to the quiet sounds of his boyfriend, feeling the other body tremble, being more and more aroused himself. They had been this far before, but right now Eragon had invited him to go further and he knew this was the chance he had been waiting for. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the unknown Mrs. Ann Gela.

Eragon felt two fingers slide along his butt crack. He experienced everything as if the time was ticking slower than usual. Every little patch of skin Murtagh touched was on fire, but nothing could have prepared him for the overly sensitive part of his body that was his anus. He thought he should be embarrassed, yet simply enjoying the feeling was far better. "Anoderm?"

"Learning quickly today, aren't you?" Murtagh breathed against his ear. "It says here that there are lots and lots of nerves in your anoderm, so you should be very sensitive right there."

"I am," Eragon wheezed. "It is… amazing. One more?"

"Always."

"Internal and external sphincter?"

Murtagh snorted. "You know exactly where those are, Era."

"Well, I do," Eragon admitted, "but what I don't know is… the feeling…" He left the sentence unfinished.

A low growl escaped Murtagh and he used one fingertip to carefully push a little at the opening, inserting it only millimetres. He felt the strong muscle there and traced the circle once, feeling Eragon squirm a little. He tightened his grip on the erection again, holding him in place. "Beginning of your sphincter. Internal on the inside, you can't control it. External on the outside, with some practice under your control." His voice was husky.

Eragon sensed that he was blushing slightly, but ignored it. It was very strange, true. And he thought that Murtagh must feel unbelievably weird. Then again, he assumed that Murtagh had done this countless times with others before him, so he decided not to worry about it. "Beginning? What about… the rest?"

Murtagh sighed and sounded regretful. "Has to wait. I would hurt you, going there without lubrication." He focused more on the front side of Eragon again, leaving the hand on his butt rest for a while.

Eragon turned his head and grinned at Murtagh. "Oh, if it's just lubricant that we need…"

Murtagh furrowed his brows. "Do you mean what I think you're meaning?"

"I got some here." Eragon eyes were blazing.

Murtagh was doubtful. "Why?"

"Tss," Eragon kissed Murtagh on the cheek and then moved swiftly to the side of the bed and opened the top drawer of his bedside table. His hand dived in and emerged seconds later with a small bluish plastic bottle, which he held up for Murtagh to see, pride radiating off him.

"Wow." Murtagh stared at the blond in amazement, thoughts and words only slowly forming. "Now, that's a real surprise… but why do you have it?"

Eragon began to laugh, forgetting about the sexual tension for a moment. "Silly. To use it with all of my other boyfriends, of course. Have you still not figured out that the pretence of innocent virgin is only for you?" He still giggled helplessly when he came back and repositioned himself.

"Haha." Murtagh was not laughing but an evil little smirk played around his lips. "I've always guessed that you own some assortment of toys. What's new, though, is that you call them _boyfriends_."

Eragon glared over his shoulder at a very smug Murtagh. He raised one index finger. "You better get back to work, or else…" At the same time his other hand had reached for Murtagh's and placed it firmly around his cock, willing it to pleasure him again.

Murtagh had eventually begun to laugh a little but quickly forgot about it now. With one hand he jerked the other, not too hard or fast as he was not done yet, but forcefully enough to have Eragon moan. With his left he clumsily tried to open the bottle he had taken from the younger one and after a while succeeded, pushing on the dispenser until he had a small amount on his hand. "Ready for more?" he whispered.

Eragon nodded, and only when nothing further happened did he realize that Murtagh must not have seen it. "Ready."

Murtagh had kneaded his hand until the lube had spread and gotten warm, and placed one digit at the entrance. He kissed Eragon's neck lovingly and nuzzled his nose through the silky hair. "Alright, this is how it works." He spoke very softly, brushing his lips over Eragon's ear. "It will feel odd at first, make no mistake. My finger will be like an intrusion and your body will try to keep it out and-"

"No, it won't!"

Murtagh chuckled. "Yes, it will. As you're not a meditation guru, I doubt that you have enough control over your body to tell it not to. That's what we'll have to practice… Now, try to relax." Slowly he pushed his finger forward, not stopping when he heard Eragon squeak.

"How fa-far is it in?" Eragon's breathing was shallow and he clenched his hands into the blanket they were sitting on. It did not hurt, as he had expected – probably that would come later, as he had read everywhere that it hurt at first – but it was a strange experience, oddly stimulating yet also… wrong?

"Half an inch I'd say." Murtagh's tone was matter-of-fact, belying the blood racing through his veins and his pumping heart.

"Really?" Eragon was confused, not trusting his body anymore. "Feels like at least two inches."

"At least? We'll you're totally wrong and just how long do you think my finger is?" He pushed in a little further. "What's this? Four inches?"

Eragon laughed a little and thereby relaxed, breathing more regularly. "Kind of." It did not feel as wrong anymore.

Murtagh went in all the way and at the same time paid a little more attention again to the neglected erection, to focus the wiggling and twisting Eragon on the fact that this was pleasure. "Fourteen inches, done."

Eragon giggled, though it quickly turned into soft whimpering. "Ho-Hold one for a minute, please."

Murtagh stopped all actions immediately, studying Eragon's face from the side, hazel eyes worried. "Everything okay?"

Eragon concentrated on the different contacts their two bodies had and nodded. "Yeah. But it's strange. It's… I think I might like it."

"I'm glad," Murtagh beamed. "I'm the first to admit that it will take a while to get used to, though. Does it hurt you?"

Eragon shook his head, brows furrowed. "No, just strange. Shouldn't it hurt?"

"No," Murtagh laughed, "unless you want it to."

"Of course not. But I've read that-"

"It's great how you trust some anonymous reports more than me or your own body." Murtagh slowly started his ministrations again, imagining to feel the tightness not around his finger but somewhere else. "It's only one finger, so that's part of the reason. Yet mostly it's a matter of enough lube and doing it carefully. Otherwise the gay population would be a rather depressed one, wouldn't it? Rest assured, we're not." But sometimes just as miserable as the rest, he added silently, almost crying out because of his throbbing cock, which was screaming for release. He began to rub himself against Eragon's hip in a slow rhythm.

"Try another," Eragon whispered.

Murtagh's rhythm sped up involuntarily. "I don't want to rush it."

Eragon bent his head, searching successfully for Murtagh's lips, and plunged into a deep kiss. "I want to practice," he murmured a little later. "You know that my mom is gone for the weekend?"

Murtagh eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. Before he could say anything, Eragon kissed him again, confirming all unspoken assumptions. At the same time Eragon thrust into his hand, and when his hip moved back, Murtagh slid in a second finger.

Eragon was caught by surprise and gasped at the slight stinging pain. Yet suddenly Murtagh hit the mark and Eragon cried out. He froze instantly, not wanting the sensation to end.

Murtagh hit the spot over and over again with his fingers, nearly kicked over the edge by the sounds Eragon was making. He knew the blond was almost there and decided to introduce him to the most important term. "That," he said throatily, "is your prostrate perineum. And I," he added after a pause, "I can't wait for the weekend…"


End file.
